wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część pierwsza/Dziennik podróży
Na Księżycu, dnia... Mój Boże! jakąż ja datę mam położyć?! Ów wybuch potworny, któremu kazaliśmy się wyrzucić z Ziemi, rozsadził nam rzecz uważaną tam za najtrwalszą ze wszystkiego, co istnieje, rozsadził nam i popsuł czas. W istocie to jest okropne! pomyśleć tylko, że tu, gdzie jesteśmy, nie ma lat, nie ma miesięcy ani dni, naszych krótkich, rozkosznych, ziemskich dni... Zegarek mi mówi, że upłynęło już z górą czterdzieści godzin od chwili, kiedyśmy tu spadli: spadliśmy w nocy, a słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Spodziewamy się je ujrzeć dopiero za dwadzieścia kilka godzin. Wzejdzie i pójdzie po niebie leniwie, dwadzieścia dziewięć razy wolniej niż tam, na Ziemi. Trzysta pięćdziesiąt cztery godzin będzie świecić nad naszymi głowami, a potem przyjdzie znowu noc, trwająca trzysta pięćdziesiąt cztery godzin. Po nocy znów dzień, taki sam, jak poprzedni, i znowu noc, i znów dzień — i tak bez końca, bez odmiany, bez pór roku, bez lat, bez miesięcy... Jeśli dożyjemy... Siedzimy bezczynnie, zamknięci w naszym pocisku, i czekamy słońca. O! ta straszna tęsknota za słońcem! Noc wprawdzie jest jasna Jaśniejsza bez porównania od naszych — tam — ziemskich nocy podczas pełni. Olbrzymi półkrąg Ziemi tkwi nad nami nieruchomie w czarnym niebie u zenitu i zalewa białym światłem tę pustkę straszliwą wokół nas... W tym dziwnym świetle jest wszystko takie tajemnicze i martwe... I mróz... Oh! jaki straszny mróz! — Słońca! słońca! O'Tamor od chwili upadku nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności. Woodbell, choć sam pokaleczony, nie odstępuje go ani na chwilę. Obawia się, że to jest wstrząśnienie mózgu, i bardzo mało robi nadziei. Na Ziemi — powiada — wyleczyłby go. Ale tutaj w tym ohydnym mrozie, tu, gdzie za jedyne niemal pożywienie mamy zapas sztucznego białka i cukru, gdzie musimy oszczędzać powietrza i wody... To by było straszne! stracić O'Tamora, właśnie jego, który jest duszą naszej wyprawy!... Ja, Varadol i Marta, a nawet Selena z obojgiem szczeniąt, jesteśmy zdrowi. Marta zdaje się nic nie wiedzieć i nie czuć. Wodzi tytko oczyma za Woodbellem, zaniepokojona jego ranami. Szczęśliwy Tomasz! Jak go ta kobieta kocha! Oh! ten mróz! Zdaje się, że nasz pocisk zamknięty zamienia się wraz z nami w bryłę lodu. Pióro wysuwa mi się ze zgrabiałych palców. O, kiedyż nareszcie wzejdzie słońce! Tejże nocy w 27 godzin później. Z O'Tamorem coraz gorzej, nie można się łudzić — to jest już agonia. Tomasz, czuwając nad nim, zapomniał o własnych ranach i sam teraz tak osłabł, że się musiał położyć: Marta zastępuje go przy chorym. Skąd ta kobieta bierze tyle sił? Odkąd się otrząsnęła z pierwszego oszołomienia po spadku, jest najczynniejsza z nas wszystkich. Zdaje mi się, że jeszcze nie spała. Ach! ten mróz... Varadol siedzi osowiały i milczący. Na kolanach jego zwinięta w kłębek Selena. On mówi, że im tak cieplej obojgu. Szczenięta położyliśmy w łóżku obok Tomasza. Próbowałem spać, ale nie mogę. Mróz mi spać nie daje i to upiorne światło Ziemi nad nami. Już tylko mało co więcej nad pół tarczy jej widać. Znak to, że słońce wzejdzie niebawem. Nie umiemy dokładnie obliczyć, kiedy to nastąpi, gdyż nie wiemy, w którym punkcie tarczy Księżyca się znajdujemy. O'Tamor byłby to z łatwością obliczył ze stanu gwiazd, ale on leży bezprzytomny. Będzie się musiał Varadol w jego zastępstwie wziąć do tej roboty. Nie wiem, dlaczego z tym zwleka. Powinniśmy byli według obliczenia spaść na Sinus Medii, ale Bóg jeden wie, gdzie się istotnie znajdujemy. Na Sinus Medii powinno by już słońce świecić o tej porze. Widocznie spadliśmy dalej ku "wschodowi" — jak na Ziemi tę stronę Księżyca nazywają, gdzie dla nas będzie słońce zachodziło — niezbyt jednak daleko od środka księżycowej tarczy, gdyż Ziemia jest nad nami niemal w zenicie. Tyle nowych, dziwnych wrażeń odbieram zewsząd, że ich nie mogę zebrać ani uporządkować. Przede wszystkim to niesłychane, wprost strachem przejmujące uczucie lekkości... Wiedzieliśmy na Ziemi, że Księżyc, czterdzieści dziewięć razy od niej mniejszy, a ośmdziesiąt jeden razy lżejszy, będzie nas przyciągał sześć razy słabiej, choć się bliżej jego środka ciężkości znajdujemy; ale co innego jest wiedzieć o czymś, a co innego czuć. Jesteśmy już blisko siedmdziesiąt godzin na Księżycu i nie możemy się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do tego. Nie umiemy zastosować wysiłku naszych mięśni do zmniejszonej wagi przedmiotów, ba! nawet własnego ciała. Powstaję szybko ze siedzenia i podskakuję blisko na metr w górę, mimo że się chciałem tylko podnieść. Varadol chciał przed kilku godzinami zgiąć hak z grubego drutu, przymocowany do ściany naszego domu. Chwycił go dłonią — i podniósł się cały w górę na dłoni! Zapomniał, że waży teraz zamiast siedmdziesięciu kilku, tylko niespełna trzynaście kilogramów! Co chwilę któryś z nas rzuca gwałtownie przedmiotami, chcąc je tylko przesunąć. Wbicie gwoździa staje się rzeczą prawie niemożliwą wobec tego, że młotek, ważący na ziemi dwa funty, waży tutaj zaledwie sto siedmdziesiąt parę gramów! Pióra, którym piszę, nie czuję prawie w ręku. Marta powiedziała przed chwilą, że ma wrażenie, jakby się już stała duchem, pozbawionym ważkiego ciała. To jest bardzo dobre określenie. W istocie jest coś nieswojskiego w tym uczuciu dziwnej lekkości... Można by naprawdę uwierzyć, że się jest duchem, zwłaszcza wobec widoku Ziemi świecącej na niebie jak Księżyc — tylko czternaście razy większy i jaśniejszy od tego, który ziemskie noce rozjaśnia. Wiem, że to wszystko prawda, a wciąż mi się zdaje, że śnię lub znajduję się w gmachu opery na jakiejś dziwnej feerii. Lada chwila— myślę — spadnie kurtyna i te dekoracje się zwiną jak sen... I o tym przecież wiedzieliśmy dobrze przed wyruszeniem w drogę, że tak Ziemia będzie świecić nad nami, jak olbrzymia, nieruchoma lampa zawieszona wśród nieba. Ciągle powtarzam sobie, że to rzecz tak prosta: Księżyc odbywa swoją drogę zwrócony ku Ziemi wciąż jedną stroną, a więc ona musi się wydawać nieruchomą patrzącym na nią z Księżyca. Tak, to jest rzecz naturalna, a przecież straszy mnie ten świecący szklany upiór Ziemi, wpatrujący się w nas od siedmdziesięciu godzin nieruchomie i uporczywie z samego zenitu! Widzę ją przez szybę w zwróconej ku górze ścianie pocisku i rozróżniam gołym okiem ciemniejsze plamy mórz i rozjarzone tarcze lądów. Przesuwają się przede mną z wolna, wyłaniają się po kolei z cienia: Azja, Europa, Ameryka — zwężają się na krawędzi świetlistego globu i zachodzą, aby znów po dwudziestu czterech godzinach się ukazać, Tak mi się zdaje, że cała Ziemia zamieniła się w oko rozwarte, bezlitosne i czujne i wpatruje się uporczywie a ze zdziwieniem w nas, którzyśmy od niej uciekli z ciałem — pierwsi ze wszystkich jej dzieci. W pierwszej chwili po upadku, gdyśmy nieco oprzytomnieli i odśrubowali żelazne pokrywy, zasłaniające okrągłe szyby naszego domku, zobaczyliśmy ją już nad sobą. Była niemal w pełni. Wtedy podobna była do oka szeroko w osłupieniu rozwartego; teraz z wolna zasuwa się na tę straszną, nieruchomą źrenicę powieka cienia. W chwili kiedy słońce, nie poprzedzone świtem, wybuchnie zza skał jak płomienna i bezpromienna kula na czarnym niebie, już się to oko zmruży do połowy, a zamknie się całkiem, gdy słońce stanie prostopadle nad nami. W trzy godziny później. Odwołany do O'Tamora, przerwałem to pisanie, którym zapełniam długie godziny, z konieczności bezczynnie spędzane. Z tą straszliwą ostatecznością nigdyśmy się nie liczyli, że możemy zostać sami bez niego. Byliśmy przygotowani na śmierć, ale na własną, nigdy na jego śmierć! A tu nie ma ratunku... Tomasz też leży w gorączce i miast chorym się opiekować, sam wymaga opieki. Marta nie odstępuje ich ani na chwilę, zwracając się to do jednego, to do drugiego, a my z Piotrem stoimy bezradni i nie wiemy, co począć. O'Tamor nie odzyskał przytomności i już jej nie odzyska. Sześćdziesiąt lat z górą przeżył na Ziemi, aby tu... Nie, nie! nie mogę tego słowa wymówić! To jest straszne! on! na samym wstępie!... Jesteśmy tu tak okropnie sami w tej długiej, straszliwym mrozem przejmującej nas nocy. Przed paru godzinami Marta, jakby przejęta nagle tym uczuciem bezbrzeżnej pustki i samotności, rzuciła się ku nam ze złożonymi rękami, wołając: — Na Ziemię! na Ziemię! — i zaczęła płakać. A potem znowu wołała: — Czemu nie telegrafujecie na Ziemię! czemu nie dacie tam znać? Patrzcie, Tomasz chory! Biedna dziewczyna! — cóżeśmy jej mieli odpowiedzieć? Wie równie dobrze, jak my, że już na sto dwadzieścia kilka milionów metrów przed Księżycem aparat nasz przestał funkcjonować... Wreszcie Piotr jej to przypomniał, a ona, jak gdyby przesłanie wiadomości mogło chorych uratować, zaczęła się domagać natarczywie, aby ustawić armatę, którąśmy wzięli z Ziemi na wypadek zepsucia się telegraficznego aparatu. Ten strzał, to już teraz jedyny — ostatni sposób porozumienia się z tymi, co tam zostali. Ulegliśmy obaj z Varadolem i odważyliśmy się na wyjście z pocisku. Przyznaję, że strach mię zdejmował przed tym krokiem. Tam poza chroniącymi nas ścianami istotnie jest niemal próżnia... Barometr bowiem wykazuje istnienie na zewnątrz nas atmosfery, której gęstość nie wynosi ani trzechsetnej części gęstości ziemskiego powietrza. Okoliczność, że ta atmosfera w ogóle istnieje, chociaż w takim rozrzedzeniu, jest dla nas nader pomyślna, gdyż pozwala nam spodziewać się, że znajdziemy ją na tamtej stronie w dostatecznej do oddychania gęstości. Ach! z jakimż drżeniem serca wysuwaliśmy przed kilkudziesięciu godzinami po raz pierwszy barometr na zewnątrz! Z początku rtęć tak gwałtownie spadła, iż zdawało się nam, że się zrównała zupełnie z powierzchnią. Ogromny, zimny przestrach ścisnął nas za gardło: to by znaczyło — próżnia absolutna, a z nią śmierć nieuchronna! Ale za chwilę rtęć, powróciwszy do równowagi, podniosła się w rurce na 2,3 mm! Odetchnęliśmy swobodniej — choć tym powietrzem tam oddychać nie można! I mieliśmy teraz wyjść dla ustawienia armaty w tę próżnię! Włożywszy nasze "nurkowe ubrania" i umocowawszy nad karkiem zbiorniki ze zgęszczonym powietrzem na zapas, stanęliśmy gotowi we wgłębieniu znajdującym się w ścianie pocisku. Marta zamknęła za nami szczelnie drzwi od wnętrza, aby wraz z nami nie uciekło stamtąd tak cenne dla nas powietrze, a wtedy myśmy otworzyli zewnętrzną klapę... Dotknęliśmy stopami księżycowego gruntu i w tejże chwili ogarnęła nas straszliwa głusza. Widziałem przez szklanną maskę na twarzy, że Piotr porusza ustami, domyślałem się, że mówi, ale nie słyszałem ani słowa. Tam powietrze jest zbyt rzadkie, aby mogło głos ludzki przewodzić. Podniosłem odłam kamienia i rzuciłem go pod nogi. Upadł wolno, wolniej niż na Ziemi i zgoła bez stuku. Zatoczyłem się jak pijany; zdawało mi się, że jestem już rzeczywiście w świecie duchów. Musieliśmy się porozumiewać na migi. Ziemia, która nas żywiła, teraz świecąc pomagała się nam porozumieć. Wyjęliśmy armatę, umieszczoną w schowku w ścianie, otwieranym na zewnątrz, i puszkę z materiałem wybuchowym, osobno dla niej przyrządzonym. Ta robota poszła nam łatwo; wszak armata waży tutaj zaledwie szóstą część tego, co ważyła na Ziemi! Teraz należało tylko ustawione działo dokładnie do pionu nabić, umieściwszy w wydrążonej kuli kartkę; wobec lekkości materiałów na Księżycu — siła wybuchu wystarczy w zupełności, aby zanieść ją po prostej linii na Ziemię. Ale tego nie potrafiliśmy już zrobić. Potworny, ohydny, straszliwy mróz ścisnął nas żelaznymi szponami za piersi. Wszak tu od trzystu kilkudziesięciu godzin słońce już nie świeciło, a nie ma dość gęstej atmosfery, aby mogła przez tak długi czas utrzymać ciepło rozpalonych zapewne w długim dniu kamieni... Powróciliśmy do pocisku, który się nam wydał rozkosznym, ciepłym rajem, choć tak oszczędzamy paliwa! Przed wschodem słońca, które ten świat ogrzeje, niepodobna ponawiać próby wyjścia. A tego słońca jak nie ma, tak nie ma! Kiedyż nareszcie się zjawi i co nam przyniesie? 7O godzin 46 minut po przybyciu na Księżyc. O'Tamor umarł. Pierwszego dnia księżycowego, 3 godziny po wschodzie słońca. Jest nas już tylko czworo. Za chwilę puszczamy się w drogę. Wszystko gotowe: pocisk nasz po przymocowaniu kół i ustawieniu motoru zamienił się w wóz, który nas powiezie przez te pustynie ku krajowi, gdzie będzie można żyć... O'Tamor tu zostanie... Uciekliśmy od Ziemi, ale śmierć, wielka władczyni ziemskich plemion, przebyta wraz z nami te przestrzenie i oto przypomniała się zaraz na wstępie, że jest przy nas — nielitosna, zwycięska jak zawsze. Uczuliśmy jej obecność i bliskość, i wszechwładztwo tak żywo, jak nigdy tam na Ziemi. Spoglądamy mimo woli po sobie: na kogo teraz kolej?... Noc jeszcze była, gdy nagle Selena zerwała się z kąta, gdzie w kłębek zwinięta leżała od paru godzin, i wyciągnąwszy pysk ku świecącemu przez okno półksiężycowi Ziemi, zaczęta wyć przeraźliwie. Podskoczyliśmy wszyscy, jakby podrzuceni jakąś wewnętrzną siłą. — Śmierć idzie! — krzyknęła Marta. A Woodbell, który czując się zdrowszym, stał znowu przy łóżku O'Tamora, odwrócił się ku nam powoli: — Już przyszła — rzekł. Wynieśliśmy trupa z pocisku. W tym skalistym gruncie niepodobna wykopać grobu. Księżyc nie chce przyjąć naszych umarłych, jakże przyjmie nas żywych? Ułożyliśmy tedy zwłoki na wznak na tej twardej księżycowej skale, twarzą ku niebu i świecącej na nim Ziemi, i poczęliśmy gromadzić z rzadka rozsypane po płaszczyźnie kamienie, aby z nich ułożyć mogiłę. Otoczyliśmy ciało niewysokim wałem, nie mogliśmy jednak znaleźć dość dużej płyty kamiennej, aby je przykryć. Wtedy Piotr przez rurę, łączącą nasze głowy i umożliwiającą porozumiewanie się, rzekł: — Zostawmy go tak... Czy nie widzisz, że patrzy na Ziemię? Spojrzałem na trupa. Leżał na wznak i zdawał się istotnie szklistymi, rozwartymi oczyma wpatrywać w to oko Ziemi, mrużące się ciągle, ciągle przed blaskiem dla nas jeszcze niewidocznego słońca, które miało wzejść niebawem. Niech tak zostanie... Z dwóch sztab żelaznych, ułamków potrzaskanego rusztowania, które nas uchroniło od rozbicia się podczas spadku, zrobiliśmy krzyż i umocowaliśmy go w wale kamiennym nad głową O'Tamora. Wtem — gdy właśnie ukończywszy smutną robotę, mieliśmy wracać do pocisku — stało się coś dziwnego. Szczyty gór, majaczące przed nami w trupim świetle Ziemi, nagle, bez żadnego przejścia, na jedno mgnienie oka stały się krwawo-czerwone, a potem zaraz rozpłonęły białym, jarzącym blaskiem na tle wciąż jednakowo czarnego nieba. Podnóża gór, przez kontrast oświetlenia poczerniawszy teraz zupełnie, były prawie niewidoczne i tylko te cyple najwyższe, jak w ogniu do białości rozżarzona stal, wisiały nad nami, powiększając się z wolna, lecz ciągle. Z powodu braku perspektywy powietrznej, umożliwiającej na Ziemi ocenienie odległości, te jasne plamy zdawały się wisieć na tle czarnego nieba wśród gwiazd tuż przed naszymi głowami, oderwane od podstawy skalistej, która w szarości się zgubiła. Nie śmieliśmy ręki wyciągnąć w obawie, aby nie natknąć palcami na te kawały żywego światła. A one rosły wciąż przed naszymi oczyma, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby zbliżały się do nas wolnym, nieubłaganym ruchem; mieliśmy ich już pełne oczy, już, zda się, były tuż, tuż przed nami... Cofnęliśmy się mimo woli, zapominając, że te szczyty są od nas o setki, a może tysiące metrów odległe. Wtem Piotr obejrzał się i krzyknął. Odwróciłem głowę za jego przykładem i — osłupiałem, uderzony nowym a niesłychanym widowiskiem na wschodzie. Nad czarną piłą jakiegoś grzbietu górskiego iskrzył się bladawy, srebrzysty słup światła zodiakalnego. Patrzyliśmy w nie, zapomniawszy na chwilę o zmarłym, gdy wtem po pewnym czasie zaczęły u dołu słupa, tuż nad krawędzią widnokręgu, błyskać drobne, ruchliwe, skaczące czerwone płomyki, wiankiem obok siebie ułożone. To słońce wschodziło! z utęsknieniem oczekiwane, upragnione, życiodajne słońce, którego O'Tamor tu już nie zobaczy! Rozpłakaliśmy się obaj, jak dzieci. W tej chwili to słońce świeci już nad horyzontem, jasne i białe. Owe, naprzód widziane, płomyki czerwone, to były protuberancje, olbrzymie wytryski żarzących się gazów, które strzelają na wszystkie strony z kuli słonecznej, a na Ziemi, gdzie atmosfera je zalśniewa, widoczne bywają tylko podczas całkowitych zaćmień słońca. Tutaj — wobec braku powietrza -zapowiedziały nam ukazanie się tarczy słonecznej i przez długi czas jeszcze co dnia je tak będą zapowiadać, rzucając na chwilę krwawy odblask na góry, nim się rozjarzą do biała w pełnym blasku dziennym. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach dopiero na miejscu ruchliwego wianka czerwonych ogników, kiedy już blask spełznął ze szczytów tu w dolinę, biały rąbek tarczy słonecznej ukazał się nam nad widnokręgiem; godziny całej potrzebowała ta tarcza, aby się wyłonić całkowicie zza tych skał na wschodzie. Przez cały ten czas mimo okropnego mrozu zajmowaliśmy się przygotowaniami do podróży. Ale istotnie każda chwila jest droga; dłużej zwlekać niepodobna. Teraz już wszystko gotowe. Ze wschodem słońca zrobiło się cieplej. Promienie jego, choć tak ukośnie jeszcze padają, grzeją całą mocą, nie osłabione przez pochłaniającą atmosferę, jak to jest na Ziemi. Dziwny widok... Słońce płonie jak jasna, bezpromienna kula, położona na górach jakby na olbrzymiej, czarnej poduszce. Dwie są tutaj tylko barwy, męczące kontrastem oko nad wszelki wyraz: biała i czarna. Niebo jest czarne i mimo że zrobił się już dzień, zasiane niezliczonym mnóstwem gwiazd: wokoło nas krajobraz pusty, dziki, przestraszający — bez złagodzeń światła, bez półcieni, w połowie lśniącobiały od słonecznego blasku, w połowie zaś zupełnie czarny w cieniu. Nie ma tu atmosfery, która tam na Ziemi nadaje niebu tę cudowną, błękitną barwę, a sama, światłem przesycona, roztapia w sobie gwiazdy przed wschodem słońca i stwarza świty i zmierzchy, różowi się zorzą i zasępia chmurami, przepasuje się tęczą i powoduje delikatne przejścia od światła do mroku. Nie! stanowczo oczy nasze nie są stworzone do tego światła i tego krajobrazu. Znajdujemy się na rozległej równinie z litej skały, porysowanej tu i ówdzie niewielkimi szczelinami i powydymanej w obłe, niewysokie, podłużne garby, ciągnące się w kierunku północno-zachodnim. Na zachodzie (wschód i zachód naszego świata oznacza zgodnie z istotnym stanem rzeczy, a więc przeciwnie, niż to widzimy na ziemskich mapach Księżyca), na zachodzie tedy widać niewielkie, ale nadzwyczajnie strome wzgórza, nad którymi w północno-zachodniej stronie króluje niebotyczna, poszarpana piła jakiegoś szczytu. Od północy grunt wznosi się powoli, do znacznej jednak, jak się zdaje, wysokości. Na wschodzie mnóstwo szczelin, garbów, wyrw i małych kotlinek, podobnych do dołków sztucznie wygrzebanych; ku południu rozciąga się nieprzejrzana okiem płaszczyzna. Varadol utrzymuje na podstawie pospiesznie dokonanych pomiarów wysokości Ziemi na niebie, że znajdujemy się istotnie na Sinus Medii, gdzieśmy według obliczeń spaść byli powinni. Mnie się to jakoś nie zdaje, gdyż szczyty, okalające od zachodu i północy ową płaszczyznę, znane z map: Mosting, Sommering, Schroter, Bodę i Pallas, nie odpowiadają ani rozmieszczeniem, ani wysokością temu, co tu widzimy. Ale ostatecznie wszystko jedno! Ruszamy ku zachodowi, aby posuwając się wzdłuż równika, gdzie według map grunt zdaje się być najrówniejszym, okrążyć kulę księżycową i dostać się na tamtą stronę. Za chwilę-nic tu już z nas nie pozostanie, kromia grobu i krzyża, oznaczającego po wieczne czasy miejsce, gdzie pierwsi ludzie wylądowali na Księżyc. Żegnaj mi więc, grobie towarzysza, pierwsza budowlo, jakąśmy wznieśli na tym nowym świecie! Żegnaj, martwy przyjacielu, ojcze nasz drogi i niedobry, któryś nas wywiódł ze Ziemi i opuścił na wstępie do nowego życia! Oto krzyż, zatknięty na twojej mogile, jest jakby sztandarem, świadczącym, że Śmierć zwycięska, przybywszy z nami, wzięła już ten kraj w posiadanie... My uciekamy przed nią, ty tu z nią zostaniesz, spokojniejszy od nas, zapatrzony w nieruchomą Ziemię, która cię zrodziła, z krzyżem nad głową, którego wiernym byłeś wyznawcą! Pierwszego dnia księżycowego, 197 godzin po wsch. słońca. Mare Imbrium, 77° zach. dł., 77°27' pn. szer. księżycowej. Nareszcie mogę zebrać myśli! Co za straszliwy, bezlitośnie długi dzień, co za straszliwe słońce, zionące ogniem blisko od dwustu godzin z tego bezdennego, czarnego nieba! Dwadzieścia godzin upłynęło już od południa, a ono stoi jeszcze prawie prostopadle nad naszymi głowami wśród tumanu nie przyćmionych gwiazd, obok czarnego kręgu Ziemi w nowiu, obrąbionego płomienną obrączką nasyconej światłem atmosfery. Dziwne jest to niebo nad nami! Wszystko się dokoła nas zmieniło i tylko konstelacje gwiazd są te same, któreśmy ze Ziemi widzieli, ale tu, gdzie powietrze wzrokowi nie przeszkadza, widno tych gwiazd bez porównania więcej. Cały firmament zdaje się być zasianym nimi jak piaskiem. Gwiazdy podwójne błyszczą jak kolorowe punkty, zielone, czerwone lub sine, nie zlewając się w kolor biały, jak na Ziemi. Przy tym tu niebo, pozbawione barwnego tła powietrza, nie jest gładką wydrążoną kopułą; czuje się owszem jego głębię niezmierną; nie potrzeba obliczeń, aby poznać, która gwiazda jest dalej, a która bliżej. Patrząc na Wielki Wóz, czuję olbrzymie odsunięcie w głąb niektórych jego gwiazd w porównaniu z innymi, bliższymi, podczas gdy na Ziemi wyglądał jak siedm ćwieków, wbitych w gładki strop. Droga Mleczna nie jest tu smugą, lecz bryłowatym wężem, wijącym się przez czarne otchłanie. Mam takie wrażenie, jakbym spojrzał na niebo przez stereoskop jakiś cudowny. A co najdziwniejsza, to słońce wśród gwiazd, płomienne, straszne, a nie zaćmiewające ani najlichszego ze świateł niebieskich... Upał jest straszliwy; skały, zda się, wkrótce zaczną topnieć i rozpływać się, jak lód na naszych rzekach w piękne dnie marcowe. Tyle godzin tęskniliśmy do słońca i ciepła, a teraz musieliśmy uciec przed nim, aby zachować życie. Stoimy od kilkunastu godzin na dnie głębokiej szczeliny, ciągnącej się od stóp poszarpanych turni Eratosthenesa wzdłuż Apeninu w głąb Morza Dżdżów. Tutaj dopiero, tysiąc metrów pod powierzchnią, znaleźliśmy cień i trochę chłodu... Ukrywszy się tu, spaliśmy, obezwładnieni znużeniem, przez kilkanaście godzin bez przerwy. Zdawało mi się we śnie, że jestem jeszcze na Ziemi, w jakichś gajach zielonych i chłodnych, gdzie po świeżej murawie szemrał rozlany przeczysty potok. Po błękitnym niebie szły białe obłoki, słyszałem śpiew ptaków i brzęczenie owadów, i głos ludzi wracających z pola. Obudziło mnie szczekanie Seleny, dopominającej się jadła. Otwarłem oczy, ale rozmarzony snem, nie mogłem długo pojąć, gdzie jestem i co się ze mną dzieje, i co znaczy ten zamknięty wóz, w którym się znajdujemy, co znaczą te skały wokoło, puste i dzikie? Zrozumiałem nareszcie wszystko i niewysłowiony żal chwycił mnie za piersi. Selena tymczasem, widząc, że już nie śpię, przyszła do mnie i położywszy pysk na moich kolanach, poczęła się we mnie wpatrywać swymi rozumnymi oczyma. Zdawało mi się, że widzę w tym wzroku jakiś niemy wyrzut... Pogłaskałem ją w milczeniu po głowie, a ona zaczęła skomleć żałośnie, oglądając się na szczenięta, igrające swobodnie w kącie wozu. Te szczenięta. Zagraj i Leda, to jedyne istoty, które tutaj są wesołe. A prawda! czasem jeszcze i Marta jest wesoła jak małe zwierzątko, ale to tylko wtedy, gdy Woodbell, wciąż niedomagający, wyciąga rękę, aby dotknąć jej ogromnych i bujnych, ciemnobrunatnych włosów. Wtedy jej smagła twarz rozjaśnia się uśmiechem, a duże jej czarne oczy płoną bezbrzeżną miłością, wpatrzone w twarz kochanka, taką męską i piękną jeszcze do niedawna, a teraz zwiędłą i strawioną przez gorączkę. Robi wszystko, aby go rozweselić, aby mu każdym ruchem, każdym spojrzeniem powiedzieć, że go kocha i przy nim jest szczęśliwa nawet tu, gdzie tak trudno być szczęśliwym. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od bolesnej zazdrości, gdy widzę, jak ona pełne, wiśniowe i takie namiętne usta przesuwa po jego wychudłej ręce, szyi i twarzy, jak całuje powieki jego zimnych stalowych oczu, a potem, wziąwszy jego głowę w dłonie, tuli ją jak małe dziecię do piersi o nieskazitelnych liniach i śpiewa mu dziwne, dla nas niezrozumiałe pieśni. Słyszał je pewnie z tych samych tak gorąco całujących ust tam, w jej rodzinnym kraju, na Malabarskim Wybrzeżu i teraz, gdy je słyszy, śnić mu się muszą rozkołysane palmy i szumy błękitnego morza... Ta kobieta przemyciła mu tu w swej duszy cały ten świat, który dla nas przepadł bezpowrotnie. Nie zapomnę nigdy dnia, w którym ją zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy. Było to właśnie bezpośrednio po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że Braun się cofa. Siedzieliśmy wszyscy czterej w Marsylii, w hotelowym pokoju, którego okna wychodziły na zatokę, i rozmawialiśmy o tym odstępstwie towarzysza, które nas wszystkich bardzo żywo obeszło. Wtem doniesiono nam, że jakaś kobieta chce się widzieć z nami natychmiast. Wahaliśmy się jeszcze, czy ją przyjąć, gdy ona weszła sama. Ubrana była tak, jak się w południowych Indiach ubierają córki bogatych krajowców; twarz, nadzwyczaj piękna, miała wyraz na pół zalękniony, na pół stanowczy. Zerwaliśmy się wszyscy ze zdziwieniem, a Tomasz zbladł i przechyliwszy się przez stół, począł się jej bacznie przypatrywać. Ona zatrzymała się u drzwi ze spuszczoną głową. — Marto! ty tutaj! — krzyknął wreszcie Woodbell. Postąpiła naprzód i podniosła głowę. Na twarzy jej nie było już ani śladu wahania lub niepewności, rozlała się na niej natomiast iście południowa, namiętna miłość. Powieki opadły jej ciężko na płomienne, czarne źrenice, usta nieco rozchylone i okrągła pełna broda wysunęły się naprzód. Wyciągnęła ręce ku Tomaszowi i odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy spod spuszczonych powiek: — Przyszłam za tobą i pójdę za tobą, choćby na Księżyc! Woodbell był blady jak trup. Chwycił się dłońmi za głowę i jęknął raczej, niż zawołał: — To niemożliwe! Wtedy ona spojrzała po nas, a poznając snadź po wieku, że O'Tamor jest naszym wodzem, rzuciła mu się do nóg tak szybko, że nie miał czasu się cofnąć. — Panie! — wołała czepiając się jego odzienia — panie, weźcie mnie ze sobą! Ja jestem kochanką tego waszego towarzysza, kocham go, wszystkom dla niego porzuciła, niechże on mnie teraz nie porzuca! Dowiedziałam się, że wam brak towarzysza, i przyjechałam aż z Indii! Weźcie mnie! ja wam kłopotu nie zrobię, sługą waszą będę! Ja jestem bogata, bardzo bogata, dam wam złota i pereł, ile zechcecie — ojciec mój był radżą w Travancore na Malabarskim Wybrzeżu i wielkie skarby zostawił! Silna też dosyć jestem, patrzcie! To mówiąc wyciągnęła śniade, nagie, okrągłe ramiona. Varadol się żachnął: — Ależ do takiej podróży trzeba przygotowania! To co innego niż podróż parowcem z Travancore do Marsylii! Na to ona zaczęła opowiadać, jak w tajemnicy przed Tomaszem nawet odbywała te same ćwiczenia, któreśmy robili, licząc zawsze na to, że się jej w ostatniej chwili uda nas ubłagać, byśmy ją wzięli ze sobą. Teraz tylko korzysta ze sposobności, wykonując zamiar z dawna powzięty. Wie od Tomasza, że tam, na Księżycu, śmierć może znaleźć, ale ona nie chce żyć bez niego! I znowu nas błagała. Wtedy O'Tamor, milczący od tego czasu, zwrócił się do Tomasza z zapytaniem, czy ją chce wziąć ze sobą, a potem, gdy Woodbell, niezdolny słowa wymówić, skinął głową, położył rękę na bujnych włosach dziewczyny i rzekł powoli i z namaszczeniem: — Pójdziesz z nami, córko. Może cię Bóg wybrał za Ewę nowemu pokoleniu, oby szczęśliwszemu niż ziemskie! Tak mi żywo stoi ta scena w pamięci... Ale oto Marta mnie woła. Tomasz znowu gorączkuje, trzeba mu dać chininy. W dwie godziny później. Żar, zamiast ustawać, wzmaga się jeszcze. Posunęliśmy się znów głębiej, aby go uniknąć. Póki nie minie, niepodobna nawet myśleć o dalszej podróży. Strach mnie przejmuje, gdy sobie przypomnę, że mamy do zrobienia blisko trzy tysiące kilometrów, nim się dostaniemy do celu... A kto nam zaręczy, że tam będzie można żyć?... Jeden O'Tamor nie wątpił, ale jego nie ma już między nami. Drogomierz na naszym wozie wskazuje, że przebyliśmy już sto sześćdziesiąt siedm kilometrów; policzywszy czas, wypada po jednym kilometrze na godzinę. A wszak posuwaliśmy się stosunkowo bardzo szybko. Wyruszyliśmy w cztery godziny po wschodzie słońca, kierując się wprost ku zachodowi. Sądząc, że się znajdujemy na Sinus Medii, chcieliśmy się przedostać na płaszczyznę między górami Sommering i Schroter, a stamtąd, okrążywszy Sommering od północy! zachodu, zbliżyć się do równika i wzdłuż niego posuwać się prosto w kierunku pierścienia górskiego Gambart i wyższego, dalej ku zachodowi na równiku położonego Landsberg. Grunt był wyjątkowo równy, prawie bez szczelin, toteż wóz posuwał się szybko. Nadzieja i ożywienie wstąpiły w nasze serca; było nam ciepło i lekko — jedynie wspomnienie OTamora zasępiało na chwilę naszą wesołość. Tomasz był zdrowszy, a Marta, widząc to, promieniała radością. Zaczęliśmy na nowo snuć urocze plany. Droga wydawała nam się niedaleka, trudy niezbyt wielkie. Podziwialiśmy niesłychaną dzikość przepysznego w swej martwocie krajobrazu lub też staraliśmy się z mapą rozłożoną przed oczyma odgadywać naprzód fantastyczne widoki, które nas czekają. Varadol zaczął przypominać wszystkie badania i dowodzenia O'Tamora, według których odwrotna strona Księżyca ma być krajem bynajmniej nie pozbawionym warunków do życia, a ciekawym i wspaniałym nad wszelki wyraz. Rzeczywiście — mówiliśmy sobie -jeśli tam są takie same góry, jak te, które błyszczą się teraz w słońcu przed nami na widnokręgu, a oprócz tego jeszcze zieloność i woda, to warto, zaiste, przebyć trzysta ośmdziesiąt cztery tysiące kilometrów, aby kraj ten zobaczyć! Rozmawialiśmy żywo, a Tomasz i Marta, przytuleni, jak zwykle, całym ciałem do siebie, snuli już różowe plany przyszłego życia w tym raju. Nawet Selena, słysząc ożywione głosy, zaczęła szczekać radośnie i skakać po całym wozie wraz z rozbawionymi szczeniętami. Tak upłynęły trzy godziny i przebyliśmy już około trzydziestu kilometrów, gdy wtem Varadol, który z kolei stał przy sterze motoru, zatrzymał wóz. Przed nami wznosił się niewysoki, obły wał skalisty, ciągnący się od południa ku północnemu zachodowi. Wał można było przebyć z łatwością, ale chodziło o oznaczenie dokładne kierunku, w którym się mamy posuwać. W północno-zachodniej stronie wznosiły się jakieś poszarpane, niebotyczne turnie, któreśmy mieli za szczyty krateru Sommering. Krater ów, jak astronomowie na Ziemi tutejsze obrączkowe góry nazywają, wznosi się wprawdzie tylko na tysiąc czterysta metrów ponad okoliczną równinę, podczas gdy te tumie zdawały się nam bez porównania wyższe, ale przypisywaliśmy to łatwemu do wytłumaczenia optycznemu złudzeniu. Zresztą i to przypuszczenie było możliwe, że spadliśmy z naszym pociskiem w południowo-zachodniej części Sinus Medii, na płaszczyźnie otwierającej się ku szerokiemu półkolu cyrku Flammariona, i mamy teraz po prawej ręce krater Mosting o pokaźnej wysokości 23OO metrów. W każdym razie należało ową górę okrążyć od północy, aby nie zmienić pierwotnego planu. Woodbell radził, aby zrobić jeszcze raz pomiary astronomiczne dla oznaczenia punktu, w którym się znajdujemy, ale nie chcąc teraz tracić czasu, odłożyliśmy tę robotę do pory gorętszej, kiedy będziemy się musieli zatrzymać z powodu zbyt wielkiego upału. Skierowaliśmy tedy wóz wprost ku północy. Droga stawała się coraz uciążliwszą. Grunt wznosił się z wolna w górę; tu i ówdzie spotykaliśmy szczeliny, które trzeba było wymijać, lub całe pola z litej skały, podobnej do gnejsu, zasypane luźnymi odłamkami głazów. Posuwaliśmy się coraz wolniej i z wielkim trudem. W kilku miejscach musieliśmy, przywdziawszy powietrzochrony, wyjść z wozu i torować drogę, odwalając zagradzające głazy. Błogosławiliśmy wtedy małą siłę przyciągania Księżyca, dzięki której wielkie nawet odłamy skał mogliśmy z łatwością poruszyć i usunąć. Bawiła nas nawet początkowo ta robota. Każdy z nas, poruszający ogromne bryły, wydawał się patrzącym nań olbrzymem. Nawet Marta nam pomagała. Tomasz tylko został w wozie przy sterze, zbyt był bowiem osłabiony. Ból w ranach ustał, ale gorączka wracała co chwilę. Posuwaliśmy się tak kilkanaście kilometrów od punktu, gdzieśmy zawrócili ku północy. Mieliśmy po lewej ręce wciąż szereg drobnych i nadzwyczajnie stromych wzgórz, spoza których sterczały olbrzymie i nieprawdopodobnie przepaściste turnie. Przed nami grunt wznosił się ciągle, a z ogromnego wału, jaki tworzył, sterczał jeden ostry szczyt. Na prawo, ku wschodowi, ciągnął się jakiś łańcuch coraz to wyższych gór. Upłynęło już dwadzieścia cztery godzin od wschodu słońca, kiedyśmy się. dostali na gładką płaszczyznę z litej skaty, po której można' się było szybciej posuwać. Postanowiliśmy się tutaj zatrzymać dla odpoczynku. Przy tym dziwny układ krajobrazu coraz więcej nas niepokoił. Byliśmy wszyscy już prawie pewni, że znajdujemy się w jakiejś innej okolicy Księżyca, a nie na Sinus Medii. Należało nareszcie zrobić dokładne pomiary dla oznaczenia długości i szerokości księżycowej punktu, w którym się znajdujemy. Po krótkim posiłku wzięliśmy się zaraz do pracy. Piotr nastawił instrumenta astronomiczne. Środek tarczy ziemskiej odchylony był od zenitu o 6° ku wschodowi i 2° ku północy; znajdowaliśmy się zatem pod 6° zachodniej długości i 2° południowej szerokości księżycowej, to znaczy na krańcu Sinus Medii, obok krateru Mosting. Co do tego nie mogło być wątpliwości, pomiary były bardzo dokładne. Postanowiliśmy tedy ruszyć dalej, nie zmieniając kierunku. Jużeśmy mieli puścić się w drogę, gdy wtem Varadol zawołał: — A nasza armata! zostawiliśmy armatę! Istotnie, teraz dopiero przypomnieliśmy sobie, że armata nasza, jedyny i ostatni środek porozumienia się z mieszkańcami Ziemi, została wraz z nabojem i kulą przy grobie O'Tamora. Śmierć jego i pogrzeb tak nas w chwili wyruszenia oszołomiły, że zapomnieliśmy zabrać ze sobą tak cennej dla nas armaty. Była to strata niepowetowana, a tym dotkliwsza, że po zerwaniu telegraficznego połączenia to była ostatnia nić, która nas wiązała z Ziemią. Uczuliśmy się nagle tak bezbrzeżnie osamotnionymi, jak gdybyśmy się o setki kilometrów oddalili w tej chwili znów od globu, który jest już od nas o setki tysięcy kilometrów oddalony. Pierwszą myślą naszą było wrócić i zabrać zostawioną armatę. Obstawał przy tym zwłaszcza Woodbell, utrzymując, że musimy się porozumieć z Ziemią, aby powstrzymano dalsze zamierzone wyprawy, póki nie damy znać, żeśmy znaleźli tutaj warunki do życia. — Jeśli my mamy zginąć — mówił — po cóż mają ginąć jeszcze i inni... Wszak wiecie, że tam na Ziemi bracia Remogner są gotowi do drogi. Oczekują od nas wieści telegraficznej, ale nasz aparat nie funkcjonuje. Trzeba ich powstrzymać — przynajmniej do czasu. Jednakże niełatwo było wrócić. Przede wszystkim wobec olbrzymiej podróży, jaką mamy przed sobą, każda godzina jest dla nas droga, gdyż w razie powtarzanych zwłok zapasy żywności i powietrza mogą się wyczerpać, a wtedy bylibyśmy skazani na niechybną zgubę. I tak z powodu choroby O'Tamora musieliśmy się dość długo zatrzymać, a wiedzieliśmy, że jeszcze nieraz upał lub mróz powstrzymają nas w pochodzie na całe dziesiątki godzin. Po wtóre, któż z nas mógł zaręczyć, że trafimy do miejsca, gdzie armata została. Varadol starał się usunąć skrupuły Tomasza. — Wszak bracia Remognerzy — mówił — nie wyruszą w drogę, nie otrzymawszy wiadomości od nas. Zresztą nie wiadomo, czy wystrzelona kula upadnie na Ziemię w takim miejscu, gdzie ją będzie mógł ktoś znaleźć, a zatem depesza bardzo łatwo może nie dojść do rąk, dla których będzie przeznaczona. Przypomniała się nam i ta okoliczność, że z armaty, zbudowanej wyłącznie dla pionowego strzału, możemy korzystać tylko w bliskości środka księżycowej tarczy, gdzie Ziemia znajduje się w zenicie nad nami. Na strzał paraboliczny z innego miejsca Księżyca siła naboju nie wystarcza, a choćby wystarczyła, to nie mamy sposobu ustawienia armaty tak dokładnie, abyśmy mogli być pewni, że kula, biegnąc po linii krzywej, mimo to nie ominie swego celu, Ziemi. Tak więc powstrzymawszy jednym strzałem dalsze wyprawy, nie moglibyśmy już potem, posunąwszy się ku krawędzi widocznej z Ziemi księżycowej tarczy, przyzwać drugim strzałem nowych towarzyszy w razie znalezienia pomyślnych warunków do życia. W ten sposób bylibyśmy skazani tutaj na wieczyste osamotnienie. Tymczasem jeśli się teraz zdarzy, że bracia Remognerzy mimo wszystko przybędą, to przywiozą może ze sobą silniejszy aparat telegraficzny, i tak zyskamy towarzyszy i sposób stałego porozumiewania się z mieszkańcami Ziemi. Te wszystkie względy przemawiały za tym, aby nie tracić czasu na poszukiwanie armaty, w istocie mało dla nas przydatnej. Po krótkiej zwłoce tedy ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Upłynęło znów dwadzieścia cztery godzin i mieliśmy już około stu trzydziestu kilometrów drogi poza sobą. Słońce stało już 28° nad horyzontem i ciepło wzmagało się ciągle. Zauważyliśmy przy tym ciekawe zjawisko. Podczas gdy ściana wozu oświetlona słońcem była tak rozgrzana, że parzyła niemal, strona od słońca odwrócona zimna była jak lód. Uczucia mrozu doznawaliśmy także za każdym razem, gdyśmy wjechali w cień jakiegoś cypla skalnego, których coraz więcej spotykaliśmy po drodze. Powodem tych gwałtownych przejść ciepła i zimna jest tu brak atmosfery, która na Ziemi zmniejsza wprawdzie bezpośrednią siłę słonecznych promieni, ale za to ogrzewając się sama, rozprowadza ciepło równomiernie i zapobiega zbyt szybkiemu jego ubytkowi przez promieniowanie. Z tego samego powodu każdy cień jest tutaj nocą. Światło, w atmosferze nie rozprószone, dociera tylko do tych miejsc, które są wystawione na działanie słonecznych promieni. Gdyby nie refleks rozświetlonych w słońcu gór i światło Ziemi, musielibyśmy za każdym razem, gdy wjeżdżamy w cień, zapalać elektryczne latarnie. Przebyliśmy już ową pochyłą, gładką płaszczyznę i zaczęliśmy się zwracać ku zachodowi, aby okrążyć domniemany krater Mosting. Droga stawała się coraz cięższa i tylko z wielkim trudem i bardzo powoli mogliśmy się posuwać naprzód. Byliśmy w kraju górzystym i nad wszelki wyraz dzikim. Krajobraz to w niczym niepodobny do alpejskich krajobrazów na Ziemi. Tam wśród grzbietów górskich, łączących ze sobą szczyty, ciągną się doliny, wyżłobione działaniem wody przez przeciąg tysięcy lat; tutaj ani śladu tego wszystkiego. Grunt tu cały jest sfałdowany i podniesiony, pokryty mnóstwem nie łączących się ze sobą głębokich kotlin, okrągłych, o wystających brzegach, albo też gładkimi, zupełnie luźnymi kopami, dochodzącymi nieraz do znacznej wysokości. Miejsce dolin zajmują głębokie szczeliny, ciągnące się całymi milami, podobne do cięcia olbrzymiego topom, które w prostym kierunku rozłupało grunt i znajdujące się na nim wzgórza. Nie wątpię ani na chwilę, że są to pęknięcia zastygającej i kurczącej się skorupy Księżyca. Natomiast nie spotkaliśmy nigdzie ani śladu działania wody, tak przepotężnej na Ziemi erozji. Sądzę też, że ten kraj nigdy nie posiadał powietrza ani wody. Wobec tego dziwiła nas z początku obecność mnóstwa luźnych głazów, rozsypanych na skalnym podłożu. Ale w kilkadziesiąt godzin później, gdy natężenie upału doszło do granic wprost niemożliwych, przyczyna, krusząca te skały w zastępstwie wody, objawiła nam się sama. Przejeżdżaliśmy właśnie obok wysokiej skały, z kamienia nadzwyczaj podobnego do naszego marmuru, gdy wtem w naszych oczach oderwał się u jej szczytu głaz o kilkunastometrowej średnicy i runął w przepaść, rozbijając się na gruby piarg. Stało się to wszystko w straszliwej, grozą przejmującej cichości. Z powodu braku powietrza nie słyszeliśmy huku, grunt tylko pod naszym wozem zadrgał, jakby się nagle Księżyc zakołysał na swych panwach. To wściekły ząb słońca odgryzł kawałek tego kamiennego świata. Skały, ściśnione w nocy mrozem jak żelazną obręczą, podczas straszliwego upału dnia rozszerzają się od strony wystawionej na działanie palących promieni. W cieniu ciągle jest chłodno; nierównomierne rozszerzanie się tedy jednolitych bloków musi powodować ich pękanie i kruszenie. Tymczasem piarg ów ostry, zaścielający ogromne przestrzenie, dał nam się we znaki. Przebywaliśmy takie miejsca, gdzie za pomocą kół wóz nasz nie mógł się zgoła posuwać. Tam zakładaliśmy "łapy", działające u wozu zupełnie jak nogi u zwierząt, i tak podrzucani nimi, przedzieraliśmy się przez złomiska głazów albo wspinaliśmy się na bystre zbocza. Mimo licznych prób, dokonywanych na Ziemi z pociskiem zamienionym na wóz, nie mieliśmy wyobrażenia o uciążliwościach podobnej, dłużej trwającej podróży. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby siła przyciągania Księżyca, a co za tym idzie, i ciężkość na nim była tylko o połowę większa, musielibyśmy byli zginąć wśród tych skalisk, niezdolni ruszyć się z miejsca. Upłynęła już od wschodu słońca trzecia ziemska doba, przez którą posunęliśmy się zaledwie o dwadzieścia kilometrów naprzód. Upał stawał się już nieznośny. W dusznym i rozpalonym powietrzu wozu, wstrząsany wciąż jego ruchami, Woodbell zapadł znów w gorączkę. Rany, otrzymane w chwili upadku pocisku na powierzchnię Księżyca, zaczęły mu znów dokuczać. Szczęście, żeśmy troje przynajmniej wyszli bez szwanku! Dreszcz zgrozy mnie przejmuje na samo wspomnienie owego potwornego wstrząśnienia! Naprzód, jeszcze w przestworzu, głuchy wybuch min, umieszczonych u dołu pocisku, a mających zmniejszyć chyżość spadku, potem wysunięte jednym naciśnieniem guzika stalowe rusztowanie ochronne i... Nie! to się opisać nie da! Widziałem tylko w ostatniej chwili, jak Marta, przechyliwszy się na swym hamaku, przycisnęła usta do ust Tomasza. O'Tamor zawołał: "Oto jesteśmy!" — i... straciłem przytomność. Gdym oczy otworzył, O'Tamor leżał we krwi, Woodbell we krwi, Varadol i Marta zemdleni... Z pogruchotanego rusztowania stalowego zrobiliśmy potem krzyż na grobie OTamora... Chronometry nasze wskazywały dziewięćdziesiąt ośm godzin po wschodzie słońca, kiedy upadając ze znużenia i upału, spostrzegliśmy nareszcie, że się zbliżamy do szczytu wyniosłości, na którąśmy się z takim trudem wdzierali. Przez te cztery ziemskie doby, stanowiące mało co więcej niż czwartą część "dnia" księżycowego, spaliśmy niewiele, postanowiliśmy tedy zatrzymać się jakiś czas dla odpoczynku. Woodbell zwłaszcza potrzebował snu i spokoju. Wóz ustawiliśmy w cieniu skały, który nas chronił od upieczenia się żywcem w nieznośnych promieniach słońca, po czym ułożyliśmy się wszyscy do snu. Po dwóch godzinach obudziłem się, pokrzepiony znakomicie. Tamci jeszcze spali. Nie chcąc ich budzić, przywdziałem powietrzochron i wyszedłem sam z wozu, aby zbadać okolicę. Zaledwie wychyliłem się z cienia, doznałem uczucia, jak gdybym się dostał do wnętrza rozpalonej huty. Już nie gorąco, ale wprost żar lal się z nieba; grunt parzył mi stopy nawet przez grube podeszwy powietrzochronu. Musiałem zebrać wszystkie siły woli, aby się nie cofnąć z powrotem do wozu. Znajdowaliśmy się w płytkiej szyi skalnej, rozdzielającej dwa kopiaste wzgórza z litego głazu i kończącej się wśród nich rodzajem przełęczy, która, o ile mogłem dostrzec z miejsca, gdzie stałem, przechodziła w płaszczyznę, występującą poza owe kopy ku zachodowi. Te kopy zasłaniały mi też widok od północy i od południa. Tylko ku wschodowi widok był rozległy na drogę, którąśmy właśnie przebyli. Patrzyłem na kamieniste pola, pełne kotlin, wyrw, szczelin i szczytów — i wprost nie wierzyłem własnym oczom, żeśmy się przez nie zdołali przedostać z naszym wielkim i ciężkim wozem. Na Ziemi, przy sześć razy większym ciężarze, byłoby to absolutnym niepodobieństwem. W tej chwili uczułem, że mnie ktoś trąca. Obejrzałem się: za mną stał Varadol i dawał jakieś rozpaczliwe znaki. Jak ja wyszedł z wozu w powietrzochronie, ale nie wziął ze sobą rury do mówienia, więc nie mogliśmy się porozumieć. Widziałem tylko, że był blady i czymś ogromnie zmieszany. Przypuszczałem, że Tomaszowi zrobiło się gorzej, i pędem pobiegłem do wozu. On poszedł za mną. Zaledwie, znalazłszy się w wozie, zrzuciliśmy powietrzochrony, gdy Varadol rzekł nachylając się ku mnie: — Nie budź tamtych i słuchaj: stała się rzecz straszna, pomyliłem się. — Co? — zawołałem nie rozumiejąc jeszcze, o co mu chodzi. — Myśmy spadli nie na Sinus Medii. — Więc gdzież jesteśmy? — Pod Eratosthenesem, na przełęczy łączącej ten krater z księżycowym Apeninem. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczyma. Wiedziałem ze zdjęć fotograficznych powierzchni Księżyca, robionych na Ziemi, że grzbiet górski, na którym się znajdujemy, urywa się niemal prostopadle ku położonej na zachodzie olbrzymiej równinie Mare Imbrium. — Jakże my stąd zejdziemy! — zawołałem w przerażeniu. — Cicho. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć. Moja wina. Upadliśmy na Sinus Aestuum. Patrz... Tu podsunął mi mapę i kartki zapisane szeregiem cyfr. — Czy się tylko nie mylisz? — odezwałem się. — Tym razem nie mylę się, niestety! I tamte pomiary były dokładne, zapomniałem tylko, że wówczas Ziemia nie mogła się znajdować w zenicie ponad środkiem księżycowej tarczy. Wszak wiesz, że Księżyc podczas obrotu naokoło osi podlega małym wahaniom, tak zwanym libracjom, wskutek czego Ziemia nie wydaje się całkowicie nieruchomą na niebie, lecz zakreśla maleńką elipsę. Otóż ja zapomniałem wziąć poprawki z tego jej wychylenia od zenitu i dlatego oznaczyłem według jej położenia fałszywie długość i szerokość księżycową punktu, w którym robiłem pomiary. Teraz możemy za to wszyscy zapłacić życiem! — Uspokój się! — rzekłem, choć drżałem sam na całym ciele. — Może się nam uda ocalić. Za czym wzięliśmy się razem do sprawdzania obliczeń. Tym razem nie było zgoła wątpliwości. Po zrobieniu koniecznej poprawki okazało się, że spadliśmy na Sinus Aestuum pod 7°35' z. dł., a 13°8' pn. szer. księżycowej. Posuwaliśmy się cały czas wzdłuż stromych wzgórz u stóp olbrzymiego Eratosthenesa, mając przed sobą niewielki, lecz nadzwyczajnie bystry krater bez nazwy, tkwiący już w trzonie poczynającego się tu Apeninu. Obecnie znajdowaliśmy się pod 11° z. dł., a 15°51' pn. szer. księżycowej. Oznaczyliśmy sobie ten punkt na mapie Księżyca. Według mapy przełęcz, którąśmy mieli o kilkaset kroków przed sobą, wznosi się 962 m nad poziom Mare Imbrium. Jest to rzecz zadziwiająca, że podczas gdy astronomowie ziemscy mogą z odległości setek tysięcy kilometrów z łatwością obliczyć wysokość każdej góry księżycowej, mierżąc w teleskopie długość cienia, jaki rzuca, my, znajdując się na tej górze, musieliśmy się uciekać do pomocy mapy sporządzonej na Ziemi, aby wiedzieć, jakie jest jej wzniesienie. Brak takiej atmosfery, która by mogła być wzięta w rachubę, uniemożliwiał dokonywanie barometrycznych pomiarów wysokości. Zmiana, jakąśmy zauważyli w barometrze, zasadzała się na tym, że rtęć w rurce opadła tak, iż się zrównała prawie z powierzchnią cieczy w naczyniu. Na tej wysokości, gdzieśmy się znajdowali, była próżnia niemal absolutna. Tomasz i Marta zbudzili się wkrótce. Niepodobna było ukrywać przed nimi istotnego położenia. Powiedziałem im tedy jak najoględniej, jak rzeczy stoją. Nie wywarło to na nich zbyt silnego wrażenia. Tomasz zmarszczył się tylko i przygryzł wargi, a Marta, o ile mogłem wnosić z jej zachowania się, nie zdawała sobie dobrze sprawy z grozy położenia. — To cóż — odezwała się — zjedziemy, jakeśmy wyjechali, albo się wrócimy. Zjedziemy, jakeśmy wyjechali! mój Boże! Wszak to, żeśmy trafili na drogę, która nas tu wywiodła, było czystym przypadkiem! A wracać się? — tyle trudów i tyle godzin straconych?... Postanowiliśmy wreszcie udać się na ową przełęcz, aby zobaczyć, czy się z niej nie da spuścić na równinę Mare Imbrium. Wóz ruszył z miejsca i za kilkanaście minut znajdowaliśmy się nad przepaścią. Osłupieliśmy wobec widoku, który się przed nami nagle otworzył. Skała urywała się u nóg naszych niemal prostopadle, a tam w dole, tysiąc metrów niżej, rozciągała się jak okiem zasięgnąć nieprzejrzana równina Mare Imbrium, z rozrzuconymi po niej z rzadka szczytami. Brak perspektywy powietrznej sprawiał, że góry, nadzwyczaj nawet odległe, rysowały się wyraźnie naszemu oku, odbijając swą niesłychaną lśniącą białością od zupełnie czarnego tła gwiaździstego nieba. Widok zaiste czarodziejski; na chwilę zapomnieliśmy nawet o grozie położenia. Na widnokręgu ku północy sterczał przed nami wśród niezmierzonej płaszczyzny, jak wyspa wśród morza, majestatyczny krater Timocharis, oddalony od nas czterysta kilometrów, a wysoki na siedm tysięcy stóp. Na Ziemi góry, z dala widne, przybierają z powodu nieprzeźroczystości powietrza barwę sinawobłękitną; tutaj szczyt ów wyglądał w słońcu jak do białości rozpalona stal z grubymi, czarnymi pasmami cieniów i lśniącymi się czerwono żyłami ciemniejszych skał. Nieco ku zachodowi również wyraźnie szczerbiła się na niebie piła niższego odeń i więcej jeszcze oddalonego krateru Lambert. Od samego zachodu ograniczały widnokrąg liczne drobne wyniosłości i skały, łączące się z trzonem znacznie nam bliższego łańcucha księżycowych Karpat, ograniczających Mare Imbrium od południa. Poza tym łańcuchem, ciągnącym się w kierunku promienia naszego widzenia, od południowego zachodu wznosiły się w dali, na niższych wzgórzach oparte, nieprawdopodobnie olbrzymie turnie Kopernika, jednej z największych gór Księżyca. Jeślim powiedział, że Tomocharis błyszczał jak stal rozpalona, to nie mam już porównania na określenie światła, jakie biło z odległości setek kilometrów od owego potężnego pierścienia skał, mierżącego dziewięćdziesiąt kilometrów średnicy! Na północnym wschodzie sterczały zza licznych wzniesień w niezmiernej oddali same szczyty szerokiego cyrku Archimedesa. Widok od wschodu i od południa mieliśmy zamknięty z jednej strony niebotycznym pasmem księżycowego Apeninu, z drugiej przepaścistym Eratosthenesem, łączącym się z Apeninem przełęczą, na której właśnie staliśmy. A w tych ramach Morze Dżdżów. Jakąż straszną ironią wydała nam się ta nazwa, przez starych ziemskich astronomów wymyślona! Pustynia straszliwa, sucha, zimnoszara, poorana tu i owdzie potwornymi szczelinami, wydęta w lekkie, podłużne garby, ciągnące się od świetnego Timocharisa na widnokręgu ku Eratosthenesowi. Nigdzie ani śladu życia, ani odrobiny zieleni! W słońcu tylko, u stóp olbrzymich, odległych kraterów, lśniły się gdzieniegdzie świetne, do pasm drogich kamieni podobne, żółte, czerwone i stalowosine żyły jakichś pokładów... Patrzyliśmy przed siebie w milczeniu, nie wiedząc Jaką obrać drogę. Dostawszy się na płaszczyznę Morza Dżdżów, mielibyśmy przed sobą przestrzeń, po której byśmy mogli raźno się posuwać; ale w tym była cała trudność, jak się na nią dostać, jak się spuścić z owej tysiąc metrów wysokiej, prostopadłej ściany? Po krótkiej naradzie ruszyliśmy piechotą ku południu w tej nadziei, że się nam może uda znaleźć drogę po zboczu krateru Eratosthenesa. Szliśmy po wąskiej płaszczyźnie, wciśniętej między skały a przepaść, otwierającą się ku Mare Imbrium. W jednym miejscu przejście było tak wąskie, że chcieliśmy już zawrócić, zwątpiwszy, aby się nam udało tędy przedostać z wozem. Na szczęście Marta, która nam towarzyszyła, przypomniała, że posiadamy pewien zapas min, którymi będzie można z łatwością rozsadzić niewielki zastępujący nam próg skalny. Ominęliśmy go tedy, przeciskając się ponad zawrotną przepaścią, i poszliśmy dalej. Teraz grzbiet górski, znacznie rozszerzony i płaski, podnosił się z wolna ku górze. Szliśmy wciąż ku południu; na prawo i na lewo piętrzyły się już potworne turnie pierścienia Eratosthenesa. Po upływie pół godziny od chwili okrążenia owego progu stanęliśmy zatrzymani nową przepaścią, która się tak niespodziewanie otworzyła pod naszymi nogami, że Piotr, który szedł naprzód i pierwszy się wdarł na zasłaniający ją przed naszym wzrokiem próg, skoczył w tył z okrzykiem przestrachu. Zaiste trudno sobie wyobrazić coś okropniejszego nad widok, jaki się roztaczał teraz przed nami. Posuwając się wciąż w południowym kierunku, dostaliśmy się, nie wiedząc o tym, w głęboką szczerbę, wyrżniętą już w samej grani Eratosthenesa. Na prawo i na lewo piętrzyły się poszarpane tumie, z których jedna lśniącobiała w słonecznym blasku, druga w cieniu całkiem niemal czarna. A przed nami... nie! któż to opisać zdoła! — przed nami otchłań! czeluść bezdenna i niewypowiedziana, coś tak potwornego, wprost tak drapieżnego w niesłychanym majestacie grozy, ogromu i martwoty, że teraz jeszcze dreszcz paraliżującej trwogi mnie przechodzi, gdy sobie o tym przypomnę! Przed nami było wnętrze krateru Eratosthenesa. Potężny wał górski-, najeżony jak piła szczytami, zataczał tu krąg zamknięty o średnicy kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, tworząc w ten sposób rozległą kotlinę, najstraszniejszą zapewne, jaką kiedykolwiek widziało ludzkie oko. Turnie, wznosząc się przeszło na cztery tysiące metrów ponad dnem tej przepaści, spadały ku niej prawie pionowo, we wściekłych jakichś podrzutach. Wyglądało to, jakby w otchłań waliły w skoku zastygłe, o iglice poszarpane kamienne kaskady. Kotlina, zagłębiona jakie dwa tysiące metrów w stosunku do poziomu oddzielonej od niej wałem równiny Mare Imbrium, wydawała nam się znacznie jeszcze głębszą z powodu olbrzymich gór okolicznych i grubych cieniów, które ją w całości prawie zalegały. Z dna jej sterczało kilka odosobnionych, z rzadka rozsianych stożkowych szczytów, dochodzących połowy wysokości okolicznego wału. Patrzyliśmy na nie z góry naszego kamiennego okna. Z paru z nich wybuchały co pewien czas niewielkie obłoki ciemnoszarego dymu, opadające w tej chwili z powodu braku atmosfery i rozścielające się płasko u ich podnóża jak popiół. Nie było wątpliwości, że mieliśmy jeszcze nie wygasłe wulkany przed sobą. Jaskrawe przeciwieństwa światła i cieniów wzmagały jeszcze uczucie grozy. Cały wschodni brzeg wnętrza tonął w grubym mroku, zlewając się w jedną tajemniczą i ciemną oponę z czarnym niebem u góry; brzeg zachodni za to iskrzył się w słońcu białą ścianą, porysowaną ciemnymi żlebami i zjeżoną mnóstwem nieprawdopodobnych iglic, jak gdyby kościanych wieżyc, widniejących na tle czarnych plam cienia. Od południa wał z powodu odległości wydawał się niższy i był podobny do najeżonej kolcami bramy tej straszliwej czeluści. U stóp naszych — zawrotna przepaść. A nad tym wszystkim, po czarnym, niemigotliwymi gwiazdami zasianym niebie szło ogniste bezpromienne słońce, coraz bliższe Ziemi, która lśniła trupim blaskiem, wygięta w wąski, ostry sierp, zawieszony nad tym padołem jakby znak śmierci. Mimo woli w uszach zaszumiały mi słowa Danta: Vero e che in su la proda mi trovai Delia valle d'abisso dolorosa... I na przypomnienie tych słów w mózgu moim, osłabłym ze znużenia, upału i przestrachu, zaczęła się budzić wizja dantejskiego piekła, które zaiste nie mogło być straszliwszym od tego., co miałem przed oczyma! Poruszające się na dnie olbrzymiego kotła dymy zdały mi się korowodami potępieńczych duchów, wirujących około potwornej postaci Lucyfera, którego kształty przybrał w mych oczach jeden z wulkanicznych stożków... Pełno duchów, straszna procesja potępieńców. Snują się wszędzie, po skalistych stokach czeluści płyną ogromną falą, zsuwają się w głąb żlebami, przewalają się, kotłują, cisną. Niektóre chcą się wznieść w górę, na świat, na słońce — odrywają się od dna całymi chmurami i opadają znowu jak ołowiane pary na miejsce wieczystej kaźni... A wszystko odbywa się w takiej strasznej, dreszczem przejmującej głuszy... Świat zaczął mi w głowie wirować; czułem, że jestem bliski utraty przytomności. Wtem doleciał mnie płacz. Byłem tak oszołomiony, iż w pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że istotnie słyszę głos potępieńców... Ale tym razem nie była to wizja. Rzeczywiście słychać było płacz przez rurę, łączącą głowy naszych powietrzochronów. Oprzytomniałem nieco i spojrzałem dokoła. Woodbell, oparty plecami o skałę, stał blady ze spuszczoną głową; Varadol, podobny z ruchów do dzikiego zwierza na uwięzi, chodził niespokojnie, o ile mu grunt i długość rury na to pozwalały, i rozglądał się, jak gdyby szukał wśród tych turni drogi i wyjścia. Marta klęczała na ziemi z czołem przy kolanach i trzęsła się od tkania, przestrachem i najwyższym podrażnieniem nerwów wywołanego. Niezmierną litością zdjęty, zbliżyłem się ku niej i oparłem z wolna dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wtedy ona z jakąś dziecięcą skargą zaczęła wołać, jak w ową pamiętną długą noc przed śmiercią O'Tamora: — Na Ziemię! Na Ziemię! Taka głęboka, przejmująca rozpacz była w jej głosie, że nie mogłem znaleźć słowa, aby ją pocieszyć. Zresztą jak to zrobić? — położenie nasze było istotnie rozpaczliwe. Zwróciłem się do Varadola: — Co teraz będzie? Piotr ruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem... śmierć. Wszak stąd zejść niepodobna. — A gdyby wrócić — wtrąciłem. — O tak! wrócić, wrócić! — łkała Marta. Varadol zdawał się płaczu jej nie słyszeć. Patrzył przez chwilę przed siebie, a potem odpowiedział zwracając się do mnie: — Wrócić... chyba po to, aby straciwszy wiele drogiego czasu, spotkać na innej drodze podobną znów do tej przeszkodę. Patrz! — tu odwrócił się twarzą ku północy i wskazał okiem nieprzejrzaną równinę Mare Imbrium, leżącą poza nami -gdybyśmy się mogli tam dostać, mielibyśmy względnie równą drogę przed sobą, ale tam się nie dostaniemy... Chyba na łeb... Spojrzałem we wskazanym kierunku. Morze Dżdżów, gładkie, oświetlone słońcem, wydało mi się rajem, zwłaszcza w porównaniu ze strasznym wnętrzem Eratosthenesa. Poczynało się tuż prawie u naszych stóp, zda się, tak bliskie, że dość skoczyć, aby się tam znaleźć. Dzieliło nas jednak od upragnionej równiny tysiąc metrów pionowej skaty nie do przebycia! Zbiliśmy się wszyscy w kupkę i poczęliśmy patrzyć z niewypowiedzianym pożądaniem na tę przestrzeń, mogącą nas zbawić. Nie czuliśmy znużenia ani gryzących promieni słońca, które już potową tarczy wyjrzało zza krawędzi skalnej nad nami. Po chwili Piotr powtórzył: — Tam się nie dostaniemy... Odpowiedział mu głośny, spazmatyczny płacz Marty, która niezdolna już była panować nad sobą. Varadol żachnął się niecierpliwie: — Milcz! — krzyknął chwytając ją za ramię — bo cię stąd strącę! Dość mamy kłopotu! Wtedy nagle Tomasz wysunął się naprzód: — Daj pokój... i ty nie płacz; dostaniemy się na Mare Imbrium. Wracajmy po wóz. Tyle było stanowczości i pewności siebie w tych spokojnie, choć dobitnie powiedzianych słowach, że zwróciliśmy się na miejscu, aby wykonać rozkaz, nie śmiejąc sprzeciwić się ani pytać. Woodbell nas jeszcze zatrzymał. — Patrzcie — mówił wskazując zewnętrzne, ku Morzu Dżdżów opadające stoki Eratosthenesa — widzicie tę grań, tu o pięćdziesiąt metrów niżej poczynającą się u stóp urwistej ściany? O ile można stąd ocenić, opada dość łagodnie aż ku płaszczyźnie; tędy zdołamy zjechać na dół... — Ale ta ściana... — szepnąłem mimo woli, poglądając na prostopadle urwaną skałę, która nas dzieliła od rozłożystego grzbietu grani, poprzednio nie dostrzeżonej. — Głupstwo! jesteśmy przecież wprawni w spinaniu się po skałach! obejdziemy ją bokiem z łatwością. A wóz?... wóz zepchniemy naprzód, uwiązawszy go na linach. Nie zapominajcie, że jesteśmy na Księżycu, gdzie ciała są sześć razy lżejsze, a spadek z wysokości pięćdziesięciu metrów znaczy tyle, co z wysokości ośmiu na Ziemi! Uczyniliśmy według rady Tomaszowej. W sto dziewięć godzin po wschodzie słońca poczęliśmy zjeżdżać po stromym zboczu Eratosthenesa, aby się dostać na Mare Imbrium. Prawie całe trzy ziemskie doby trwało owo spuszczanie się w dolinę, tuż u naszych stóp leżącą. Większą część drogi przebyliśmy pieszo, prażeni nielitościwymi, coraz więcej prostopadłymi promieniami słońca, upadając ze znużenia i wysiłku. Wóz wypadło istotnie stoczyć na linach w przepaść z wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Jemu to nie zaszkodziło, ale psy zamknięte w nim potłukły się mocno, mimo wszelkich z naszej strony ostrożności. Parę razy zatrzymywaliśmy się, straciwszy całkowicie nadzieję, aby się nam udało z życiem zejść w dolinę. Grań nie była drogą tak wygodną, jak nam się to z góry i z dala wydawało. Poprzerywana piętrami i rozpadlinami, zmuszała nas do nawrotów i okrążań, tym trudniejszych, że wszędzie musieliśmy wóz wlec za sobą albo spuszczać go naprzód po linach. Często rozpacz nas ogarniała. Wtedy Woodbell, choć osłabiony gorączką i ranami, okazywał najwięcej przytomności i siły woli. Jeżeli żyjemy i żyć będziemy, jemu to mamy do zawdzięczenia. Przez te trzy doby, nie wiem, czyśmy spali więcej niż dwanaście godzin, wyszukując za każdym razem miejsca jak najwięcej zacienione, aby się uchronić od upieczenia żywcem w promieniach słońca. Chwilami upał odbierał nam wprost przytomność. Było właśnie księżycowe południe i słońce stało prostopadle nad naszymi głowami obok czarnej kuli Ziemi w nowiu, otoczonej krwawą obwódką nasyconej światłem atmosfery, kiedyśmy wyczerpani do ostatnich granic stanęli wreszcie na płaszczyźnie. Upał był tak potworny, że dech nam w piersiach zapierało, a krew przysłaniała oczy i waliła w skroniach młotami. Już i cień nie dawał ochrony! rozżarzone skały zionęły zewsząd ogniem jak czeluść hutniczego pieca. Selena złajała gwałtownie z wywieszonym językiem, szczenięta skomliły żałośnie rozciągnięte bez ruchu w kącie wozu. Z nas co chwilę ktoś popadał w omdlenie; zdawało się, że śmierć nas spotka u wstępu do tak upragnionej równiny! Trzeba było uciekać przed słońcem — ale dokąd? Wtedy Marta przypomniała, żeśmy schodząc z góry, widzieli głęboką szczelinę, którą snadź teraz nierówności gruntu zasłaniają przed nami. Ruszyliśmy tedy we wskazanym kierunku i istotnie po godzinie szybkiej jazdy, która się nam rokiem wydała, natrafiliśmy na ową szczelinę. Jest to wądół o pionowych ścianach, utworzony przez pęknięcie skorupy księżycowej, do tysiąca metrów głęboki, a na paręset szeroki, zresztą w niczym niepodobny do ziemskich wąwozów i jarów. Ciągnie się, o ile możemy stąd ocenić, dziesiątki kilometrów równolegle do pasma Apeninu. Na mapach Księżyca nie jest naznaczony; uszedł zapewne uwagi astronomów z powodu cienia, w jakim prawie zawsze musi być pogrążony, leżąc w bliskości wysokich gór. Dla nas ta szczelina stała się ocaleniem. Natrafiwszy na miejsce, w którym się poczyna, zjechaliśmy bystro w jej głąb i tu dopiero, tysiąc metrów pod powierzchnią Mare Imbrium, znaleźliśmy trochę chłodu... Sen pokrzepił nas znakomicie. Tomasz tylko, którego trzymała dotąd żelazna siła woli, zapadł znów w gorączkę. Jest tak osłabiony, że ruszać się nie może. Mimo to za jakie dwadzieścia godzin puścimy się w dalszą drogę. Słońce poczyna się od zenitu przechylać ku zachodowi. Tam na równinie upał musi być wciąż jeszcze straszliwy, ale w każdym razie nie taki, jak przed kilkudziesięciu godzinami. Zresztą my po odpoczynku łatwiej go znieść zdołamy. Po głębokiej rozwadze zmieniliśmy plan podróży. Zamiast na zachód zwrócimy się wprost na północ, ku biegunowi Księżyca. Zyskujemy na tym podwójnie. Przede wszystkim mamy przed sobą przeszło tysiąc kilometrów względnie równej i dobrej drogi przez płaszczyznę Mare Imbrium, co przyspieszy znacznie podróż. Po wtóre, zbliżając się ku biegunowi, dostajemy się w okolice, gdzie słońce nie stoi we dnie tak wysoko nad horyzontem ani tak głęboko w nocy pod horyzont nie zapada; spodziewamy się więc spotkać tam znośniejszą temperaturę. Jedno bowiem jeszcze takie południe, jak dzisiaj, a śmierć nasza byłaby nieuchronna. '''UWAGA: '''tekst książki niepełny 1